Księżniczka Lien
Księżniczka Lung Tien Lien - Alicorn, księżniczka swojego królestwa oraz wojny. Historia Dzieciństwo Lien urodziła się w stolicy swojego królestwa. Tam też dorastała pod czujnym okiem swojej cioci, ponieważ jej rodzice umarli kilka lat po jej narodzinach. Jednak Lien nie wiedziała, że jest córką królowej. Ciocia księżniczki była treserką smoków. To od niej Lien nauczyła się wszystkiego o tych stworzeniach. Już wtedy okazało się, że młoda klacz rozumie mowę smoków. Dragon Trainer nie wiedziała co począć. Klaczka prędzej czy później dowiedziała by się o tym, że jest księżniczką. Treserka chciała, żeby Lien nie dowiedziała się o tym zanim skończy 18 lat. Szkoła Lien została zapisana do szkoły w Bolthigh. Była to wyższa szkoła dla pegazów i jednorożców. Tam młoda klacz zaczęła naukę. Według dyrektora szkoły Lien radziła sobie świetnie, ale proponowała Dragon Trainer by ta przeniosła ją do Akademii Księżniczek. Dragon była temu przeciwna, ale Lien była bardziej uparta. W wieku 14 lat zaczęła uczęszczać do Akademii. Zycie w napięciu Po ukończeniu szkoły Lien dowiedziała się, że jest księżniczką i musiała przejąć kontrolę nad królestwem. Księżniczka nie umiała rządzić, ale miała u boku swojego smoka, który towarzyszył jej od śmierci króla i królowej. Dzięki niemu Lien potrafiła zapanować nad królestwem i nad samą sobą. Wszyscy wiele wymagali od nowej księżniczki. Okazało się, że nowa władczyni dobrze sobie radzi z rozwiązywaniem problemów poddanych. Jednak Lien była smutna z powodu braku znaczka. Bała pokazywać się publicznie z białym bokiem. Z czasem zaczęła ona wyczuwać dziwne zaburzenia magii. Był to jej brat. Ona jednak o tym nie wiedziała i postanowiła zbadać tą sprawę, więc udała się do Mrocznej Puszczy. Tam w starym zamku odnalazła swojego brata, a także otrzymała swój znaczek. Od tamtej pory razem z bratem rządziła królestwem. Niebezpieczeństwo Lien i jej brat bardzo dobrze rządzili królestwem. Jednak wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Krainę zaatakował potwór, którego nie można zobaczyć, ale można poczuć. Chodziło tu o ból jaki zadawał. Lien Razem z bratem chciała użyć ich magii, ale bestia okazała się na nią odporna. Kiedy miała ona już zabić brata Lien, ta przemieniła się pod wpływem gniewu w demona. Jej sierść była czarna, a grzywa mieniła się na czerwono i granatowo. Oczy zmieniły barwę, a magia stała się na tyle potężna, że Lien zdołała pokonać Bestię. Od tamtej pory stała się patronką wojowników i ich przywódczynią. Na polu bitwy, stała na czele wielkiej armii smoków i kucyków, podczas delegacji była spokojną księżniczką. Z tond jej pzydomek Księżniczka o dwóch obliczach. Wygląd Lien jest piękną klaczą o śnieżno-białej sierści. Jej oczy są w barwie turkusu, a grzywa lodowego błękitu. Jej magia ma turkusowy kolor. Po przemianie Lien ma czarną sierść i granatową grzywę z czerwonymi końcówkami . Oczy księżniczki są wtedy granatowe. Lien jako księżniczka nosi ozdobne buty, naszyjnik oraz diadem. Wszytkie te ozdoby są wykonane ze srebra oraz ozdobione fioletowymi klejnotami. Charakter Lien jest alicornem, który potrafi odróżnić dobro od zła. Ma bardzo miłe usposobienie, ale potrafi być bardzo ostra. Jest opiekuńcza i dba o swoje królestwo oraz smoki. Jak na swój wiek jest bardzo dojrzała, jednak czasem zdarza się jej wubuchnąć śmiechem lub zacząć skakać ze szczęścia. Instynkt przywódcy Lien nie potrafi nie dowodzić. Gdyby mogła porzuciłaby życie na zamku i zajęła się wojną oraz walkami. Jednak dzięki tej części swojego charakteru jest dobrą księżniczką. Litość Lien rzadko okazuje litość na polu walki, kiedy nikt jej nie obserwuje lub nie może jej przeszkodzić. Zaś w miastach i na wyrokach zwykle okazuje litość rezegnując z zabicia kucyka w ostatniej chwili. Poświęcenie Lien wiele razy pokazała, że jeśli będzie trzeba to poświęci własne życie w obronie innych. Kiedy Bestia chciała zabić jej brata, ta z miłości do niego pozwoliła zmienić się w demona. Dzięki temu ocaliła nie tylko swoją krainę, ale także te, które potór chciał zaatakować potem. Miłość Lien bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i nie umiała się pogodzić z tym, że jest sierotą. Dopiero gdy okazało się, że jej brat żyje ta odzyskała pogodę ducha. Darzyła go ogromną miłością ( chodzi o miłość między bratem a siostrą) i obiecała, że nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Ten i jej to obiecał, co w późniejszym czasie okazało się korzystne dla Lien. Umiejętności Magia Lien świetnie czaruje. Posiada niezwykłą moc, która ma zarówno dobrą jak i złą stronę. Jej magia jest na tyle silna, że mogłaby (źle użyta) zniszczyć cały Canterlot. Przemiana Jest to zarówno przekleństwo jak i dar. Lien pod wpływem gniewu zmienia się w demona podobnego do'' Nightmare' Moon''. Je'''''j moc jest wtedy jeszcze silniejsza, a umys'ł podąża z instynktem. Rozmowa ze smokami Lien, podobnie jak Fluttershy potrafi rozmawiać z magicznymi stworzeniami. Jednak dotyczy to tylko smoków. Dzięki tej potędze Lien mogłaby z łatwością podbić Equestriię, ale nie jest ona tak rządna władzy jak jej daleka przodkini, która sprowadziła na królestwo niedolę i zniszczenie. Ona również posiadała owy dar. Umiejętności bitewne i przywódcze Lien jest urodzonym przywódcą i wojowniczką. Sama przewodzi całej armii i zawsze prowadzi ją do zwycięstwa. Młoda księżniczka posiada niezwykłą zdolność przeczuwania następnego ruchu przeciwnika, jednak wcześniej musi przez długi czas medytować. Rodzina Dragomirra Matka Lien oraz królowa swojej krainy. Była klaczą o niezwykłym darze porozumiewania się ze smokami, a także z umarłymi i demonami. Dragomirra bardzo kochała swoją córkę i dlatego oddała ją swojej siostrze. Wiedziała, że przyszła władczyni powinna wiedzieć choć na temat smoków. Silverdragon Ojciec Lien a także małżonek Dragomirry oraz król. Był dowódcą wojsk i prowadził wojny. On również kochał Lien i jej brata. Razem z Dragomirrą oddał za nich życie. Blackheart Młodszy brat Lien. Tak jak jego rodzice i siostra jest alicornem. Pełni funkcję księcia na zamku, a także dowódcy na polu bitwy. Bardzo kocha swoją siostrę. Wie że jest bardzo wyjątkowa i broni jej jak najcenniejszego skarbu. Przyjaciele Lien posiada wielu przyjaciół. Jest osobą, która nie zadaje się z kimś kto nie jest wysoko urodzony. *Księżniczka Luna *Księżnuczka Cadence *Księżniczka Celestia *Księżniczka Twilight *Księżniczka Cristal *Shining Armor *Amira *Haakim *Rarity *Król Sombra (jeszcze przed przejęciem Kryształowego Królestwa) Relacje Księżniczka Luna Lien bardzo lubi Lunę. Są przyjaciółkami i zawsze kiedy się odwiedzają spędzają czas razem. Luna bardzo interesuje się darem Lien. Luna i Cadence były w najlepszych stosunkach z Lien. Obie księżniczki bardzo lubią magię, dzięki czemu Księżniczka Księżyca i Księżniczka Wojny bardzo dobrze się rozumiały. Księżniczka Cadence Druga najpepsza przyjaciółka Lien z poza jej królestwa. Z Cadence było podobnie jak z Luną. Obie księżniczki szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Ona i Luna bardzo często przyjeżdżały do Lien i na odwrót. Cadence najbardziej spodobał się zamek i ogród Lien. Tam rozmawiały i czarowały. Księżniczka Celestia Lien nie przepada za Celestią. I choć ją znosi to nie zawahała by się przy niej zmienić w demona i ją pokonać. Dla niej Celestia była zbyt poważna, nawet jak na nią. Zawsze kiedy odwiedziała Lunę i Cadence musiała okazać szacunek klaczy, co robiła z przymusu. Księżniczka Twilight Lien ma do młodego alicorna takie same nastawienie jak do Celestii. Nie okazuje jej tyle szacunku, ale stara się być dla niej uprzejma. Księżniczka Cristal Kuzynka Lien i jej kolejna najlepsza przyjaciółka. Razem uczyły się w Akademii Księżniczek. Obie lubią rozmawiać ze smokami i czarować. Cristal rządzi obszarami znajdującymi się za Mroczną Puszczą. Dlatego Lien odwiedza ją tylko kiedy może polecieć tam ze swoim smokiem. Shining Armor Lien bardzo lubiła ogiera. Jako że był mężem Cadence, mógł liczyć ze strony Lien na wsparcie lub miłe stosunki. Raz klacz zaproponowała sojusz z ich krainą. Shining Armor był strażnikiem księżniczek kiedy Lien przyjeżdżała do Equestrii. Amira Znajoma Lien. Poznały się na Święcie Zmierzchu, na które Lien zaprosiła władców Arabii Siodlarnej. Klacz była (podobnie jak Luna) zaciekawiona smokami i sposobem ich tresury. Lien podarowała Amirze i Haakimowi Kazilika, smoka, który ział ogniem na około 15 m. Był to cenny prezent, za który władcy podziękowali Lien. Haakim Haakim poznał Lien na Święcie Zmierzchu na które zaproszono jego i Amirę. Ogierowi bardzo spodobało się królestwo Lien. Powiedział jej, że na pewno będą ją często odwiedzali. Haakim bardzo ucieszył się z prezentu od Lien. Był on przypieczętowaniem ich sojuszu. Rarity Kiedy Lien przybyła do Ponyville bardzo zaciekawiły ją stroje uszyte przez Rarity. Poprosiła ją ona o uszycie i dla niej wyjątkowej sukni. Klacz była niesamowicie uradowana. Zawsze chciała uszyć suknię dla księżniczki. Kiedy okazało się, że Lien jest bardzo zadowolona z pracy jednorożca, Rarity nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Skakała ze szczęścia. Jeszcze bardziej ucieszyło ją to, że Lien uważa ją za przyjaciółkę. Król Sombra Chciał zmusić Lien do ślubu. Był w niej zakochany, ale też wiedział jakie korzystne może być dla niego przymierze ze smokami i związek z księżniczką. Lien nie odwzajemniała tego uczucia. Lubiła Sombrę, ale nie kochała. Zaproponowała mu sojusz, jednak podkreśliła, że nigdy za niego nie wyjdzie. Znaczek Znaczkiem Lien jest symbol Ying i Young oznaczający równowagę. thumb Historia znaczka Lien zdobyła swój znaczek w wieku 15 lat. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy Lien dowiedziała się o tym, że jej brat żyje. Był on uważany za zmarłego, ale Lien czuła jego obecność. Pewnego razu wybrała się do Mrocznej Puszczy. Mieszkało tam wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń, ale księżniczka nie zwracała na to uwagi. Szła przed siebie. W pewnym momencie znalazła ruiny zamku jej rodziców. Weszła tam napełniona odwagą i myślą, że jej brat tam jest. Choć z każdej strony dobiegał inny straszny odgłos Lien nie bała się. W końcu, kiedy weszła do sali tronowej zobaczyła czarnego alicorna siedzącego na tronie. Miał na sobie zbroję i złamaną koronę. Był to brat Lien. Uradowana księżniczka zabrała go na Królewski Zamek. Tam dopiero zobaczyła swój uroczy znaczek. Zwierzak Ulubieńcem Lien był smok o imieniu Lung Tien Xing. Owy smok towarzyszył jej od śmierci rodziców Lien. Był też jej zaufanym doradcą i obrońcą. Razem wyruszali na bitwy i razem w nich zwyciężali. Xing był dla Lien jak drugi brat. Ta w zamian za jego opieką odwdzięczyła się tym samym. thumb Zajęcia Królowanie w królestwie Lien jako najstarsza córka Królowej Dragomirry i Króla Silvera ma za zadanie władać i opiekować się swoim królestwem. Jako jego władczyni musi podejmować wiele ważnych decyzji i zapewniać poddanym bezpieczeństwo. Powierniczka Ciemności Jako demon, Lien musi pilnować ciemnej strony swojego królestwa. Dzięki nowym umiejętnością Lien może kontrolować niektóre, słabsze demony, które muszą być posłuszne jej woli. Dowódca Kiedy zaczęła się wojna Lien była pierwszym i najważniejszym dowódcą. Przewodziła zarówno smokom jak i kucykom. Dzięki temu, że jest świetnym strategiem, Lien wygrywała wiele wojen i bitew. Tajemnice Tajemnica zaginionej korony Nikt nie wiedział jak Lien zdobyła swój diadem. Jej poddani myśleli, że go po prostu dla niej zrobiono. Jednak za tym artefaktem kryje się tajemnica, którą zna tylko Lien. Niedługo dowiecie się co tak naprawdę zdarzyło się w Górze Przeznaczenia. Co Lubi? Jedzenie Lien uwielbia egzotyczne owoce oraz cukiernicze wyroby jej kucharza. Pupile Smoki, najliczniejsze stworzenia w królestwie Lien i za razem jej ulubione. Sama posiada jednego smoka o imieniu Xing. Poza tym interesują ją też inne gady np.: Iguany lub Kameleony. W swoim ogrodzie trzyma masę zwierząt, oczywiście nie jako więźniów, ale jako gości. Kamienie szlachetne Lien kocha błyskotki. Posiada każdy szlachetny kamień jaki istnieje. Jej ulubionymi są szafir i rubin. Lien posiada wielkie złoża tych cennych kamieni. Suknie Lien bardzo lubi chodzić w sukniach po zamku, nawet jeśli to nie ma konkretnego celu. Jej ulubione sukienki są przechowywane w wielkiej garderobie. I choć Lien to również wojowniczka lubi ubierać się z klasą, którą jak sądzą jej projektanci, posiada. Broń Lien uwielbia walkę, a co za tym idzie i broń. Najbardziej lubi katany i samurajskie miecze. Posługuje się też wachlarzem z ostrzami i rękawicą ( taką na kopyta) z ostrzami. Marzenia Lien od zawsze marzyła o tym by znaleść prawdziwą miłość. Nie miała ona bowiem farta w miłości. Innym marzeniem Lien było poznanie ludzi. thumb|400px Ciekawostki Czy wiesz że.... *Lien jest bardzo poważna, kiedy była u Księżniczki Celestii i Luny nie dawała się wytrącić z równowagi. *Lien powstała całkowicie przypadkowo. *Jej młodszy brat ma na imię Black Heart. *Jest zaprzyjaźniona z Księżniczką Cadence i Księżniczką Luną *Potrafi przemienić się w demona *Jej pochodzenie jest związane z jej znaczkiem. Pochodzi ona bowiem z krainy podobnej do Chin. *Nienawidzi Discorda. *Lubi Dzień Zmierzchu, kiedy słońce i księżyc świecą razem na niebie. *Kiedy ma związaną grzywę wydaje się ona krótsza. W rzeczywistości jest o wiele dłuższa Galeria Lien - demon.png|Prototyp Lien jako demona Cristal.png|Lien w swojej lekkiej zbroi Zła Lien.png|Lien w podciętej grzywie zdziwiona księżniczka.png|Mina Lien kiedy odkryła obecność Twilight oraz Riraty w jej zamku peper ling.pnp lien jako czlowiek Commission thyme as a crystal pony by blackholeii-d70ryln.png|lien jako kucyk po prototypie lien Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Kucyki stworzone przez trenerkamlp